macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 89th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold 'is for new balloons) * [[Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn|'Ice Age's Scrat and His Acorn]] (To promote Ice Age: Collison Course) - 1st time (Twentieth Century Fox) * Adventure Time with Finn & Jake (To promote Finn & Jake: Investigations, Retired) - 3rd and last time (Cartoon Network) * Hello Kitty - 4th time (Sanrio, Inc.) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School, Retired) - 6th and last time (ABRAMS Books) * [[Ronald McDonald|'Ronald McDonald']] - 1st time (McDonald's) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge) - 2nd time (Saban) * SpongeBob SquarePants - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * Skylanders' Eruptor (To promote Skylanders: Superchargers) - 2nd time (Activision Publishing, Inc.) * [[Angry Birds' Red|'Angry Birds' Red']] (To promote The Angry Birds Movie) - 1st time (Rovio Entertainment) * Thomas the Tank Engine (To promote ThomasLand amusement park) - 2nd time (Mattel, Inc.) * Paddington (To promote Paddington's home media releases) - 2nd time (The Weinstein Company) * How To Train Your Dragon's Toothless (To promote DreamWorks' Dragons: Race to the Edge, Retired) - 3rd time (DreamWorks Animation) * [[Sinclair Oil|'Sinclair's DINO']] (To celebrate Sinclair Oil's 100th Anniversary) - 1st time (Sinclair Oil) * Pikachu - 2nd time (The Pokémon Company International) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 2nd time (Pillsbury) * The Elf on the Shelf - 4th time * Snoopy & Woodstock (Holiday Ambassador, to promote 50th Anniversary of It's a Charlie Brown Christmas, Retired) - 3rd and last time (Peanuts Worldwide) Novelty Balloons (Bold is for new novelty balloons) * Yellow Macy's Stars - 1st time * Pumpkins - 4th time * Harold the Policeman - 5th time * Arrrtle the Pirate - 1st time * Wiggle Worm - 2nd time * Happy Hippo (First time since 2013) - 2nd time * Harold the Fireman - 7th time * Virginia (Retired) - 6th and last time * Red Candy Cane (First time since 2013) - 11th time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 3rd time * [[Red Believe Stars|'Red "Believe" Stars']] - 1st time Balloonicles * Kool-Aid Man - 6th time (Kraft Foods) * The Aflac Duck - 2nd time (AFLAC Insurance) Floats (Bold '''is for new floats) * Tom Turkey - 23rd time ''(Macy's)'' * Girl-Powered Spinning Machine (Retired) - 2nd Time ''(GoldieBlox)'' * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 12th time ''(Sesame Workshop)'' * [[Spirit of America Productions|'''Big City Cheer!]] - 1st time (Spirit of America Productions) * Frozen Fall Fun - 5th time (Discover) * At The Ball Game - 2nd time (Cracker Jack) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 4th time (Nickelodeon) * A World At Sea (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Royal Carribean) * Treasure Hunt! - 2nd time (Pirate's Booty) * Dreamseeker (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Stone Forrest of Kumming, China - 1st and only time (Sino-American Friendship Association) * [[KFC|'The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC']] - 1st time (KFC) * [[Avocados from Mexico|'Casa Fresca Café']] - 1st and only time (Avocados from Mexico) * [[Universal Kids|'Free To Play']] - 1st time (Sprout) * On The Roll Again - 6th time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) * [[Build A Bear Workshop|'Discover Adventure!']] - 1st time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) * The Enchanting World of Lindt Chocolate (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Lindt) * Big Apple - 11th time (New York Daily News) * It's All Rock & Roll - 4th time (Gibson Brands) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 6th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations - 4th time (Domino Sugar) * [[Ocean Spray|'The Cranberry Cooperative']] - 1st time (Ocean Spray) * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 8th time (Delta Air Lines) * Santaland Express Locomotive & Coal Car (First time since 2013, Retired) - 25th and last time * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 1st time (Hallmark Channel) * Snoopy's Doghouse (To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of A Charlie' Brown Christmas) ''- 1st time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Santa's Sleigh - 7th time ''(Macy's)'' Toy Floats * Star-Mobile #1 * Rocking Flamingo - 2nd time and last time * Star-Mobile #2 * Star-Mobile #3 * Rocking Tortoise * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Horse Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Stephen F. Austen State University Lumberjack Marching Band * University of Virginia Cavalier Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * Gulf Coast High School Shark Marching Band * Walled Lake Central High School Viking Marching Band * Munford High School Marching Band * Nogales High School Noble Regiment Marching Band * Lewis Cass High School Marching Band * North Hardin High School Trojan Marching Band * West Chester University Golden Ram Marching Band * University of Illinois Marching Illini Performers & Celebrities * Sandra Lee * Jordin Sparks * The Cast & Muppets of Sesame Street * Questlove * Trey Songz; performed "About You" * Miss America 2016 Betty Cantrell * Jake Owen * Mark & Marty Howe * Ronald McDonald & The McKids * Andy Grammer; performed "Good to Be Alive (Hallelujah)" * Panic! at the Disco; performed "Victorious" * Plain White T's * Shawn Mendes; performed "Stitches" * The Cast of Cirque du Soleil's Paramour * Mispo * Daughtry * Sprout's Chica & Her Co-Hosts and Nina & Star * Andra Day * Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson * Rachel Platten; performed "Stand By You" * Prince Royce; performed "Stuck on a Feeling" * Cast of School of Rock * MercyMe * Jennifer Nettles * Train * Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo * Mariah Carey; performed "All I Want for Christmas is You" * Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus Costumed Characters * Turkey Tech Mascot * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Pirate Booty Pirate * Wompkee * Mr. Peanut * Mount Rushmore Mascots * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Charlie Brown, Lucy & Linus Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Kruti Dance Academy * Brooklyn Jumpies * Sani Dance Performance * 610 Stompers * J.U.M.P * Spirit of America Dance Stars Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner (Retired) - 4th and last time * Big Red Shoe Car - 16th time ''(McDonald's)'' * NYPD Mounted Unit * 1903 "United States" Circus Wagon * "All the World Loves A Parade" Banner (Retired) - 4th and last time * Planters' NUTmobile - 5th time ''(Planters)' * FDNY 1924 Ford Model T Vintage Fire Truck * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates * Turkey Tech Football Gobblers * Malt Shop Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties * Springtime Clowns * POP! Flowers * Pool Hall Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Racing Rabbits * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Holiday Clowns * Circus Clowns * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Funday Times - Press Corp. Photographers * Vintage Sixties Tourist Clowns * Studio Art Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Clowns * Sleepy Time Clowns * Nutty Cracker Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies Clown Cars * Produce Wagons * Viking Confetti-Pult * Fire Truck Clown Car * Taxi Cab of Clowns Stilt Walkers * Celebration Clowns * Turkeys * Pencils * Hot Dog & Ice Cream Vendors * Sea Anemone * Peg Leg Pirates * Holiday Clowns * Jack & The Beanstalk * Cowboy * Candy Canes * Christmas Trees Category:Lineups